kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
01. Jinzou Enemy I
Jinzou Enemy I (人造エネミー Jinzō Enemī I) is the first chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : The chapter starts of with the back of Ene and these words being said: "August 15th. This is the summer story of what happened to a certain group of people-". We then see Shintaro on his computer; windows are closed with blinds sightly open at lower center. He begins to freak out once his computer froze, but sighs of relief once it unfreezes. We then see a silhouette of his sister on his TV since she is a popular idol. The song he made on the program VOCALOID is soon complete and he is confident it will sell. He wants to reach #1 on NND. : Suddenly a loud siren goes off from his computer. When his mom questions him, he says it wasn't him and he was scolded. Ene then appears on his computer screen. She asks him if he is okay while calling him Master. He wonders if his computer died, would she disappear as well? Ene thinks he's worried about her, but he just cares about his computer, stating he would die without it. Cheeky as so often Ene then renames his files and threatens to post a hidden photo collection on the internet for the whole world to see. It then shows how they met a year ago when Shintaro opens an email from an unknown person and Ene randomly appears. : Back to the present, Ene complains that he hasn't written a single song and exits out of VOCALOID. Just as Ene is about to click "No" to SAVE CHANGES and have his song disappear, Shintaro spills his soda all over his keyboard and mouse. Shintaro freaks out and uses tissues to wipe it, but only the O, R, and T keys are responding as he tries to type. None of the other keys work. Feeling bad about it Ene reminds him about the mouse, and to save it. Shintaro cries, begging the mouse to be okay. It seems that Shintaro clicked "No" to SAVE CHANGES and only the right click works. Ene feels guilty but when Shintaro notices it, she becomes flustered saying she only wanted to pull a prank. She states that she didn't think things would get this bad. Shintaro mentions his computer was old, then Ene suggests he should get a new one. Shintaro tells her to find a site that delivers fast. She explains that it's impossible because today is August 15th. It is the Obon festival and no sites deliver until the day after tomorrow. Shintaro can't last that long and Ene suggests they go out and just buy a new computer. Shintaro agrees and says it'll be the first and last time he'll go out side. : Once outside, Ene talks to him through headphones over his phone. She warns him about heat stroke since it is so hot. Shintaro notices that the city looks different, but that might be because he hasn't gone outside in two years. He remembers the playground, which is still the same. They eventually find the building they're looking for while Ene sees an amusement park that she wants to go to. Shintaro declines her wish and reminds her that she doesn't have a body to visit those. The cyber girl gets mad and decides to not talk to Shintaro anymore. She then leaves his phone. : After entering the building, Shintaro bumps into a clerk, who is the first lady he has talked to in years, besides his own mother. He then bumps into Kido, mistaking her for a guy at first, and also gets pretty uncomfortable about how she is looking at him. He apologizes and Kido responds that "it's no problem," then disappears. Ene asks if he is alright after realizing he can't handle reality. She is rude to him, but he says he is used to it. To make her happy he promises to take her to the amusement park for what she becomes very cheerful. : Suddenly there is then an explosion and men in gear walk in. Gallery gazo.jpg T002.jpg|Ene in the beginning of the chapter T004.jpg|Shintaro on his computer T018.jpg|Shintaro crying over his mouse T030.jpg|Ene wants to go to the amusement park T034.jpg|Kido when Shintaro bumps into her Trivia * This chapter was originally titled without the numeral "I", but it was added to the volume release.Kagerou Daze Vol. 1 Chapter List See also *Kagerou Daze *List of Chapters References }} Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 1